Randomness of extra sugar
by Little Red Riding Brat
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus ALIVE! Sirius has a wife named Jayden Black, and Remus has a wife named Jennifer Lupin. All three adults had a pair of twins Harry and Ayame Potter, Zoey and Joey Lupin, and Zara and Zary Black. They are all 11. Read! Contest!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus ALIVE! Sirius has a wife named Jayden Black, and a daughter named Zara. Remus has a wife named Jennifer Lupin, and a son named Joey. Lily and James had twins named Harry and Ayame Potter. They are all mischief will they cook up?

Disclaimer, I don`t own, Lily, James, Sirius Remus, or Harry.

Just so you know…my head is stuck in a bucket so if there is any bad spelling blame the bucket!

Ayame Potter: Elder twin to Harry. Looks exactly like Lily except for blue eyes. (James has blue eyes now)

Zara Black: Only daughter of Sirius and Jay. Looks like a girl Sirius though one eye is blue, the other is brown]

Joey Lupin: Only son of Remus and Jen. Looks like a younger version of Remus.

Jay Black: Wife to Sirius Black. Known as "the cool aunt." Blond hair with blue eyes

Jen Lupin: Wife to Remus Lupin. Black hair with dark brown eyes.

Zara Black looked at her best friend Ayame as Aya tried on a mini-skirt from their closet.

"Aya? How do you know Uncle James won`t mind you wearing Mini-skirts and tank tops? He`s so uptight about your clothes."

She didn`t hear outside the door that Sirius Black and James Potter were listening to the conversation and Sirius snickered at James being called uptight. Though it didn`t escape Ayame being used to them listening in.

"Dad! Uncle Siri! Don`t listen in on our conversation! I know you're out there!" Outside the door the two "adults" scowled but left to do their business. "I don`t care what he thinks Zaz! I`m wearing this one on the day before Hogwarts starts….If I am accepted that is….."

"Of course we are getting accepted! We've already shown accidental magic!"

"I'm telling you Zaz! It wasn't my fault that Uncle Siri turned pink when he grabbed me from behind!"

"Riiiigghht." After another hour of gossip and picking clothes Jay came in.

"Girls, dinner is ready. Get washed up okay?"

Two girls shouted out "Yes mum!" "Yes Aunt Jay!"

They went downstairs and washed up. (Remus, Jen and Joey were on vacation.) They sat down at the HUGE table for a pizza supper.

A week later, Ayame and Zara woke up too Sirius and James bouncing on them. "WAKE UP! It`s your birthday!" They each shoved their dads off them (AN They sleep in a bunk bed. They all live in Potter Manor. Which is about half the size of Hogwarts.) and kicked them out. They quickly dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a pink/blue [Pink for Aya. Blue for Zara] tank top with a black dragon on it. Then they ran downstairs.  
"Girls don't run!" Lily called up hearing the clomping noise coming down the stairs.

"Sorry mum!" Ayame slowed down, but that made Zara crash into her and the two went tumbling down the stairs. They land at the bottom right in front of Lily's feet. They looked up to see her with her arms crossed. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Lilly threw her arms in the air and walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Harry and Joey ran downstairs, and started to laugh and the tangled girls.

"Shut up Harry…."

The sweet smell of bacon began wafting out of the kitchen and they abruptly stopped.

"BAAAAACCCOOOOOOONNN!" The four kids ran into the kitchen.

Sirius, James, and Remus grabbed the food and ran into the dining room. A few seconds later the four kids were pushing past each other to try and get into the kitchen. Jen and Jay started laughing and Lilly just pointed into the dining room.

After eating breakfast they opened their presents.(They all have the same birthday….purposeful potion taking) They each got a new dress, (other than Joey and Harry….. that would be awkward…they got suits….) a new broomstick (YAY!) and tons of other stuff. Then four owls flew in and landed at them. They read them at the same time "YAY! WE HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED!"

"Then it seems like we have to go to….."

"DIIIAAAGOOOON!" the kids cut Remus off.

"…right"

One month and a trip to Diagon Alley later, it was the day to go to Hogwarts.

Everyone got into trouble during the month, except for the girls….they were waiting until the day they left.

The girls ran around the house getting ready and setting up pranks. Then they snuck back to bed, seeing as it was 3:00 in the morning. They woke up the next morning to…..ZOW! CRASH! SPLASH!

CLIFFIE! What happened? Why did they prank them? How do they react to the pranks? How does James react to Aya's outfit! Where will the kids be sorted into? AND WILL I EVER GET MY HEAD OUT OF THIS BUCKET? READ AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Contest! First reviewer will be added as one of the girl's best friends! FYI Ayame is me! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! I`m hungry….. If you give advice I would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

Sorry it took so long to update...I had writers block!

Bucky the bucket is still stuck on my head...Yes I named her.

"AIEIIEEEEKKK! What the bloody hell?"

"Aahhhh! Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold!"

Zara and Ayame high fived. "Score!"

They put on scared faces, and ran into the hall in their P.J's

"What happened?" They giggled as Sirius ran out of his room soaking from head to toe

"Nyaah! I'm cold!" He turned into Padfoot and shook himself dry.

James ran out "WHO THE BLOODY HELL PUT A SWAMP IN OUR ROOM?"

He tackled Sirius "Did you?"

"If I did would I be wet as well?"

"Good point"

"Dad what happened? Why are you and Uncle James so soaked?"

"Someone put a swamp in our rooms!"

Lily, Jen and Jay walked out perfectly dry

"Then why are they so dry?"

"Are you wizards or not?"

Jen arched her eyebrow at the two girls "Ayame, Zara, did you two have anything to do with this?"

"On what standards?"

"What?"

"What do you mean by that? As in what would you count as having stuff to do wi-"

"Hahaha. Go get dressed." Lilly gave the two a playful swat as they turned and walked back into their room.

Zara called over her shoulder "You lot may want to get cleaned up before we go. That is, unless you want to go smelling like swamp?"

When they leave Zara punches Ayame`s arm "That was close, don't ya think?" "Let's get some food"

They run downstairs after waking Joey and Harry up and made pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. "Mmm, something smells good!"

Harry and Joey ran down the stairs "Hey Sis, hey Zaz.

"What was with the noises?

"We pulled a monster prank on the parents!

Remus just smirked from where he leant against the door in the hall, planning on using that tidbit of information to his advantage.

As they were leaving the house James suddenly froze. "What the? Ayame Lillian Potter what on earth are you wearing?"

"C'mon dad, lighten up! You don't want to be an uptight marauder now do you?"

"Ayame."

"I have my own free will and the capability to wear what I want to! I am going to Hogwarts today so before I go I want to go in style! Besides, if we don't leave soon we will be late!"

James glared at her and swatted her lightly before grabbing her trunk. "Fine, let's go."

A couple hours later they were on the train. "C'mon let`s get a compart-"

"HARRY HARRY! OVER HERE MATE!"

"Oh, hi Ron, are you on sugar?

"No, no, no, no, I only put seven scoops in my Lucky Charms!

Fred and George groaned, walked over with a roll of magical duct tape, put it on Ron's mouth, gave each other a thumbs up, and walked off, going to find Lee Jordan

A couple minutes later Draco Malfoy walked in. "Oh, there you lot are. Hey."

"Draco! You're here!" Ayame hugged Draco and squealed. [Yes Draco is there friend. I have a crush on him, Ayame is me. Therefore he is nice to them.]

They play a game called Whisper Pictionary for a couple hours [Enough reviews and I will make a story of them playing that!]

The train slows down. "Ayame looks outside "Bloody Hell! We have to get changed! We only have a few minutes!" The girls shoved the boys out and get changed.

They are all at the sorting.

Sorting hat time! "BLAH BLAH BLAH!"

Song time!

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please, whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees, our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff, for now their bare and full of air, dead flies, and bits of fluff, so teach us stuff worth knowing, bring back what we forgot, just do your best, we will do the rest and learn until our brains go rot!"

"Abbott Hannah."

Hphphphphphphphp

"Black Zara" "GO ZARA! WHOO!" "SHUT UP HARRY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Lupin Joseph" Joey groaned at the mention of his full name.

"GRYFFINDOR"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ayame was getting nervous

"Potter Ayame"

"GRYFFINDOR!" "YES!"

"Potter Harold"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"And now we will introduce our new teachers, Professor Potter [male] for DADA"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" our favorite four people cried out

"Professor Potter [female] for Muggle Studies, Professor Black [male] for Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Black [female] for Herbology, Professor Lupin [male] for History of Magic, Professor Lupin [female] for Charms." Each adult stood and waved (or, in the case of Sirius, jumped up on the table doing the cancan, and had to be dragged down by his best friends) at their name.

To be continued… Review please?

I need this bucket of my head, six more reviews and it should come off and I will update sooner!

Now Ayame has something to say

Ayame walked on, aims her wand at you

"Reviewus Nowious!"

And you get put under the reviewing spell.

TOODLE LOO!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay….I just felt like updating. Plus the little Gibbs from NCIS in my head is yelling at me to update. I do not want head slaps!

Bucky is still on, come on, help me get her off!

Defense against the dark arts…..

"I cannot believe that they just became teachers and did not tell us!" exclaimed Ayame as the four kids walked to DADA.

"They are soooooo annoying!" Zara yelled "but where did the rest of the teachers go?"

"Probably left when they heard that one of them was teaching!" Joey snickered.

"Or that we were coming!"

"Maybe Binns was exorcised!" Ayame shrieked, and then they all burst out laughing.

"Oh no," Ayame groaned suddenly, her eyes growing "they can bug us about our prank this morning!"

The two girls groan simultaneously, but start to pick up the pace, faster and faster, until they start running. Why? They wanted to, that`s why!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP…..wait, Harry is not the star! APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP!

"Hi, I`m the new D.A teacher! Professor Potter!"

"Well that`s sure a surprise," Ayame sneered "I was sure you were Professor Snape!" Laughs were heard after this comment.

"Alright, alright, calm down" but he was still smiling

"Now, since there is another Professor Potter in this school, I think it would be too confusing to have us both, so-"

"What, do we get to vote on what teacher gets fired?"

"NO! As I was saying, I think that you should call me Professor Prongs, makes me sense, right?"

"No I think we should call you Professor Idiot!"

"ENOUGH! You need to learn some respect for your teachers, five points from Gryffindor!"

"YOU need to learn some respect for children, seeing as how much you act like one!" the students are watching the feud snickering,

"Ms. Potter, tha-"

"I`m not Ms. Potter"

"Really, and who are you then?"

"Ms. Klosovia. I temporarily disowned my parents because they were being idiots!

"Ayame" Zara whispered hesitantly "I think you are going overboard!"

"You're dead enough as is!" scowled Joey.

Luckily, before James could blow up, the bell rang, dismissing them from classes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the lack of updating, I've had stress with School, work, and scouts. Also, sorry for the cruddy first three chapters. As you may notice, I edited them. NO Mary-Sue allowed! .

And now, onto the story!

Ayame grabbed Zara's arm, and ran from the class, once they got to the stairs she turned to Zara and snickered.

"That was brilliant!"

"You moron! Your dad's going to kill you!"

"Hehe, I guess your right..." Ayame peeked out over the railing of the stairs "Do you think they have a charm on the stairs to keep kids from falling over the edge?" She pointed at the bottom of the castle "I mean, if a prat tried pushing you over the edge, what would happen? Would you fall, or would you bounce back?"

Zara frowned in thought "I guess you'd probably bounce back..."

"Huh." Ayame punched Zara on the arm "Race you to potions!"

"Your on!"

The two girls ran screaming to the bottom of the castle, and then ran down the dark passage to Potions Class, they were neck and neck until "Oof!" Pansy Parkingson stuck her leg out and tripped Ayame.

"Watch where you're going Pothead! You could hurt one of us!" Pansy sneered as the rest of the Slytherins fought back laughter.

"Leave her alone!" Draco stalked over and helped Ayame up, and then turned to Pansy "What's your problem Pug-face? Jealous that guys actually like her?

"What was that bleach-boy? I couldn't hear over the sound of your hair!"

"At least my mum didn't cut my hair with a bowl and a pair of _muggle_ hedge clippers!"

"At least I'm not friends with blood traitors and mudbloods!"

"Take that back!"

"What, aren't you there friends?"

"Yes, and nobody calls them that! Take it back!"

"Make me!"

Draco pulled out his wand, and Parkingson did the same.

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

The two spells soared past each other knocking both Pansy and Draco against a wall. Draco grabbed at his wand as Crabbe and Goyle helped Pansy up.

"Stupe-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Both Pansy and Draco's wands flew out of their grasp as everyone turned towards the caster of the spell.  
"G-godfather!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkingson, I want you to stay after class, and the rest of you, I suppose that wasting my time may be fun for you, but I am not as jovial, INTO CLASS!"

The spectators all ran into class looking terrified of the new professor. Ayame and Zara looked at each other and groaned, they knew that Draco was dead! (BTW Snape is not evil, he is just strict. But he is still one of Lilly's best friends, so the kids call him "Uncle Sev")

"Gee, I hope Uncle Sev doesn't punish them to harshly..."

"Well, Draco _was_ fighting on the first day of classes..."

"But, it was all Pansy's fault Ayame!"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have been running..."

"Are you blaming yourself? I-"

Just then Snape stalked into the classroom. "Without any more _distractions" _he sneered, scowling at the two miscreants "let's get on with class"

He pulled out the roll-sheet and started going down the list and then froze when he got to his godson's name.

", where would you look if I told you to get me a bezoar?"

"How about in the supplies cupboard?" the class erupted in laughter.

"SILENCE!" they all froze "Mr. Malfoy I'd suggest you come up with a better answer than that."

"Well, if you don't know, how would I know? You're the almighty potions master, and I'm just a first year!"

Snape let out a growl "I want you all to read the first chapter tonight, class is dismissed!" All the students grabbed their stuff and made a break for the door "MALFOY, PARKINGSON. STAY!" The two froze, and Ayame gave him a sad look as he slouched back to the desk.

Ayame watched as Snape glared at the two until Harry dragged her away "Come on Aya, we need to head to supper..."


End file.
